<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save You by Alex_Kollins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015881">Save You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins'>Alex_Kollins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не может оставаться в Лос-Анжелесе, не после всего, что произошло. <br/>Не после его предательства.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Руки Бака лихорадочно дрожат, пока он собирает сумку.</p><p>Так будет лучше. Повторяет он сам себе. Так будет правильно.</p><p>Он не может оставаться в Лос-Анжелесе, не после всего, что произошло.</p><p>Не после его предательства.</p><p>Бак всхлипывает, кидая свои вещи из шкафа на кровать, чтобы позже что-то оставить, а что-то забрать с собой. Он пытается быстрее и быстрее, потому что не хочет и секунды больше оставаться там, где он.</p><p>Когда в шкафу попадается футболка Эдди, на глазах Бака появляются слезы, и он падает на колени, прижимая вещь такого любимого и родного человека, который уже никогда не будет его.</p><p>Потому что она вернулась, и Эдди ушёл. Чертова Шеннон! Она забрала у него самое дорогое, что было в жизни — его мальчиков. Она пришла, решив, что готова начать выполнять свои родительские обязанности.</p><p>И Эдди решил дать ей шанс все наладить. Неужели он никогда не любил Бака?</p><p>Неужели все слова, все прикосновения, поцелуи ничего для него не значили? Неужели он все время притворялся?</p><p>Бак рыдает, но заставляет себя подняться. Он должен уехать. Он должен убежать. Потому что для него больше здесь нет места.</p><p>А остальные? Мэдди, Бобби, Афина, Хен, Чим… Они поймут его. Они примут это. Они будут держать с ним связь. Единственное, чего он не хочет, чтобы они плохо относились к Эдди. Он хороший пожарный. Бак знает это.</p><p>Но это был его выбор. Это только их проблемы. Это только их жизнь. Это их путь. И теперь пути Эдди и Бака расходятся.</p><p>Взгляд Бака останавливается на фото, где запечатлены он, Эдди и Крис. Бак осторожно берёт её в руки и проводит по стеклу, продолжая плакать. Он не хочет оставлять их. Но должен, потому что видеть Эдди и Шеннон слишком больно.</p><p>— Ты должен уйти. Я должен быть с ней. Я все ещё люблю её, — эти слова звучат как приговор всему, что было между ними двумя. И Бак чувствовал, что Эдди действительно любил его, но, получается, это была всего лишь игра?</p><p>— Мне жаль, но мы закончили, Бак. Я должен думать о семье, — и захлопывающаяся дверь, как крышка гроба.</p><p>А кем он был тогда для него? Бак искренне верил, что они могли бы быть семьей. Что они могли стать единым. Как и говорил Крис, что они втроем против всего мира. Но теперь только вместо него будет Шеннон.</p><p>Бак хватает сумку с вещами и оставляет ключ на столе. У хозяина есть свой, и он заберёт этот. Бак больше не вернётся в эту квартиру и в этот город, зная, что они тут. Потому что, несмотря на то, что Лос-Анджелес огромен, он однажды все равно столкнётся с ним. Или даже если переведётся в другую часть.</p><p>Эван Бакли уходит, ничего не оставляя за собой. Для него все было здесь закончено.</p><p>И теперь остается только научиться жить заново.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Эдди смотрит, как играют Крис и Шеннон, но на его лице нет улыбки. Потому что он не хочет, чтобы его бывшая жена была здесь. Он хочет, чтобы здесь был его Эван.</p><p>Произносить те слова было невероятно сложно. И тошнота, застрявшая у него в горле, доказывает это. Но он не может показать этого. Вместо этого он заставляет себя улыбаться, видя счастливую Шеннон.</p><p>— Пап, а Баки сегодня придёт? Он обещал со мной посмотреть «Тайную жизнь домашних животных».</p><p>— Нет, малыш, он не придет. Но мы можем посмотреть с твоей мамой.</p><p>Крис немного улыбается. Но эта не та улыбка, которая появлялась, когда рядом Бак. И Эдди хочется кричать, бить, рвать и метать.</p><p>— Пойдем, малыш, пора включать мультик, — говорит Шеннон, поднимаясь с пола и следуя в гостиную.</p><p>Она смотрит на Эдди, и это далеко не любящий взгляд. И Эдди сглатывает.</p><p>Так будет лучше для Бака. Это было больно, но он переживет. Эван Бакли сильный. И он выдержит. И он будет счастлив, хоть и не с Эдди.</p><p>И, по крайней мере, он будет в безопасности.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>